Fangirl, Levi and Cath
by btny78
Summary: Levi and Cath's first encounter in Cath's dorm room when she was reading The Outsiders to him to help him pass the test the next day.
She began to read the first few words of _The Outlanders_ to him, "When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house…"

"Cather, what are you doing?" Levi asked softly.

"What does it looked like?" Cath answered nonchalantly, "I'm reading you the book so you can pass your test tomorrow."

He looked at her with gratitude sparking from deep within his eyes, "You don't have to do this; I'll just find some notes on the book or something, honestly I don't want to waste your time, it's-"

"Nonsense." She replied, cutting him off. "I like reading and if it means it benefits you, then why not?"

"Thank you Cather." Levi spoke, smiling through his hugely magnificent eyes. "Really. Thank you." Much softer this time, almost a whisper.

Cath could feel herself blushing; quickly she looked down to her lap where the book lay and raised it in front of her face so he couldn't see her sudden redness, although she could sense he knew as his usual smirk resumed itself on his face. Why was she blushing? She didn't like Levi, not like that. She couldn't, I mean of course he wouldn't return her feelings, she'd be kidding herself to even consider Levi feeling that way towards her. Not that she felt anything towards him…at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Cath had become absorbed within the pages of the book, she'd almost forgotten Levi was there. She lowered the book slightly and glanced at him. His eyes were fixated on everything and nothing at the same time. It was as if he were lost in another world, everything switched off except the sound of Cath's voice. She smiled to herself and continued reading.

After a while, she began to tire and her throat cracked with dryness. She coughed in an attempt to clear her throat, but to no success; she needed a drink of water. Her silence stirred Levi from whatever state of mind he was in and he looked up at her.

"Do you want to stop?" Levi asked kindly. "I understand, it's getting late and you must be tired." They both glanced at the clock above Raegan's bed: 23:56. They'd lost track of time completely, both absorbed in the story Cath had been reading aloud.

"No." Cath replied quickly. "I just…I need a drink of water, my throat's dry. I want to carry on. Let me just grab a drink."

She started to rise from the chair and walk towards the door, but was stopped by Levi's hand on her wrist.

"Wait." He interjected, preventing her from leaving the room. "Let me get you a drink. It's only fair, you've done so much for me tonight."

"It's only a drink of water, it's fine. I can get it myself." She tried to come across as blunt, as if she didn't need his help, but it came out more of a high-pitched blur of words. His hand was still grasped around her wrist…it was completely innocent, but for some reason, Cath felt a warmth spread throughout her body, her heart pounding so loudly she thought Levi might have been able to hear it, though she knew he couldn't.

Levi flashed her his trademark smile, "Water or a gingerbread latte?" he said casually, as if he didn't know which she would want. Of course he did. He knew her favourite drink like it was the name of his favourite band. He knew _her._

"Water's fine." Cath replied, not wanting to trouble him into going all the way to Starbucks, and maybe because she didn't want him to leave…maybe.

"I could be back here in ten with that gingerbread latte, but…if you're sure…" he shrugged, trying unsuccessfully to hide his playful smirk. "Water it is then." He rose off the bed, his hand still wrapped around Cath's, as if it were natural.

Just as he was about to walk towards the dorm door, Cath pulled on his arm slightly, and he turned around, acting innocent, like he didn't know what she was about to say. "I mean, I guess I could drink that latte…if you're offering."

"Of course." Levi grinned. "I'll be back in ten minutes." And he let go of Cath's wrist and strolled out the door, giving her one last smile before the door closed behind him.

Cath's wrist felt cold after he withdrew his touch. It felt wrong, like something was missing. _This is silly,_ thought Cath, _He only touched my wrist, he's touched me countless times before now and nothing was meant by it, why should now be any different?_ But it was. She wouldn't admit that to herself, but deep down she knew it was true. Something was different tonight; she couldn't place her finger on it, but something about her feelings had definitely changed. It was as if the mood had shifted and she was wandering blindly through some new and unknown territory. She had no idea what was happening with her feelings, or what her feelings even were, but she couldn't help being terrified and excited all the same. It was like there was some huge rush of adrenaline within her, causing her stomach to turn in a way she'd never experienced with anyone else, not even Abel, when Levi looked at her. He looked at her like she was the most interesting person he had ever met, which she couldn't understand because she was _Just Cath_ , just an average (borderline freakish) girl. But he didn't see her as a freak. He saw her as unique, something to be watched and appreciated, with care taken not to damage the creation that was Cath.

She shook her head as if to shake all these damaging thoughts from her mind and sat down on her bed, trying to process her feelings. She'd almost cleared her mind of these completely inappropriate thoughts when there was a knock at the door – Levi.

Taking one last deep breath, she called as casually as she could, "Come in!" through the door.

Levi opened the door and as soon as he was through the door he was smiling his seemingly permanent smile. He walked towards the bed where Cath sat and said, "Scoot up Cather." Expectantly, as if this were no big deal.

Cath shuffled to the left and stopped once her back was pressed against the headboard. She expected Levi to stay at the other end of the bed, but as soon as she was still, he climbed onto the bed and sat next to her, their shoulders touching. He looked down at her, smiling gently, their gazes held for a second too long, before he broke the stare and reached behind him to the Starbucks cup on the table beside the bed. He passed Cath the cup of warm liquid, their fingers grazing, and Cath could swear she felt a burst of heat rush through her fingertips, sending warmth rippling through her veins, though she put it down to the warmth of her latte and nothing more.

"One gingerbread latte as promised, Cather." Levi smiled as he sat back next to Cath, possibly even closer this time. She acted as if she didn't notice his shoulder touching hers, as if she couldn't hear every breath he took, as if she didn't have a strange sensation in her stomach at the thought of Levi being in bed with her, so close that they could almost…

"So, shall we carry on?" Levi cleared his throat, startling Cath from her thoughts, her cheeks beginning to blush a deep shade of crimson, though she was glad he interrupted her thoughts when he did; she shouldn't be thinking these things at all, especially now. Cath nodded silently.

Levi clearly noticed the immediate change of colour in Cath's face, and he grinned teasingly, "Finally get me into bed and you go all shy on me, huh?" he chuckled. If only he knew…

Cath laughed in what she hoped was a casual way, trying, not very successfully, to brush off his words as if they meant nothing, and picked up _The Outlanders_ , reading where they left off.

A while passed as she read to Levi, Cath no longer thinking about the fact that there was a boy in bed with her, completely swept up by the novel. She didn't notice when they both started sliding down the wall gradually until they were propped up by the pillows; didn't notice when Levi lay his head into her and she reciprocated, laying her head on his shoulder; didn't notice her voice dropping to barely more than a whisper as he was so close she could feel every breath he took like it was her own.

As she finished yet another chapter, she reached over Levi, their bodies touching, withheld by only a thin layer of clothing, to her latte, which had dropped noticeably in temperature. She could feel Levi moving beneath her and at first she thought he was uncomfortable being in this situation with Cath, but after a few seconds he stilled again and Cath put her drink down and pulled herself off of him. Levi held a Blueberry Bliss energy bar in his hand, offering half of it to Cath with a small smile on his face. She took it gratefully and they ate it silently, both seemingly preoccupied with their thoughts.

Once finished, Levi looked to Cath and asked softly, "We can stop now; you're tired I can see it in your eyes. It's okay."

"No. We only have another 50 pages, and anyway, I'm really enjoying the book, I need to know what happens." She replied, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Really? Thank you Cather, this means a lot to me, what you're doing." Cath could see the gratitude he felt towards her in his eyes and it only made her want to help him more.

Levi slid down from their current seated position and lay down on Cath's bed and outstretched his arm, waiting for her to join him and be held within his muscular arms. Not wanting to seem anxious, she lay with him in his arms, her head resting on his upper chest like a pillow, head tucked beneath his chin, book propped further down his chest just above where his shirt had risen up slightly. It may have only been slightly, but it was enough for Cath to see the muscular definition of his stomach, the beginning of an ab poking out. Cath couldn't help but glance down at it and at his low-risen jeans, the tonal features marking the route southwards and she couldn't stop herself breathing in sharply.

"Everything okay?" Levi asked cautiously, as if worried he did something that would cause her discomfort. But he was far from causing her any form of discomfort.

"Yeah I…" began Cath, trying to think of a way to explain herself. "I just got my hair trapped under me, but it's fine." She really hoped he would believe her.

Levi seemed satisfied with her response and relaxed beneath her, letting out a breath Cath didn't realise he'd been holding. She picked up the book that lay across his chest, being careful not to graze his chest as she knew what it would do to her and how he'd most definitely be able to tell from this close proximity. She cleared her throat and began reading once again, the rhythm of her voice in time with Levi's breathing.

 _"When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home."_ Cath drew out the last sentence of the book as if she didn't want the book to have to end, and closed the book slowly, laying it back down on Levi's chest, the book falling from her grasp.

As she let the book go, Levi pulled her into him, onto him. She was so tired she couldn't be sure what was even happening as he pulled her fully onto him so he was laying directly beneath her. Her legs lay intertwined with his, as if they were one entanglement of bodies. The next thing she knew Levi's face was inches from hers, their foreheads resting against each other's, his eyes flicking between her half-closed eyes and partially parted lips. She wanted to keep her eyes open as his soft and tempting lips edged closer to hers, but she couldn't force them open. As their noses rubbed against each other and their lips edged closer still, Cath's eyes unwillingly shut a second before Levi's open mouth met her own.

Cath didn't want to close her eyes; she wanted to remember every detail of this night as she was convinced nothing like this would ever happen between them again. She wanted to look into Levi's eyes as he kissed her softly, warming her throughout, causing her to buzz with the electricity that sparked between them, a current flowing through her. But it wasn't enough; no kiss could ever be enough. Cath couldn't even begin to comprehend the need she felt for Levi in that moment, unlike anything she'd ever felt before. With Abel, it had never been like this. Sure, he'd kissed her, but never like this – never had anything felt so right.

The kiss intensified as it became more urgent, as if this was the last time they would ever see each other again. Cath's hands became wrapped in Levi's soft locks as she kissed him with all the passion she could muster, his tongue slipping inside her mouth.

She let out a quiet moan of pleasure, so quiet that she thought he might not hear it, but he kissed her deeper in response, his hands pulling her closer to him, the book slipping out between them, the only thing that separated their bodies being pressed against each other. Levi released his firm grip on her back and his hands slid slowly down her back and rested on her butt, and he pulled her closer to him so she was sat astride him, and there his hands gripped as he moaned against her lips.

Cath removed one hand from his hair and placed it on his chest, running her hand along it until she reached the hem of his shirt. Her fingers glided up underneath the soft fabric and found his defined muscular features of his chest, and she couldn't seem to find this intimacy enough. She pulled away from the desperate kiss and looked at Levi. Any doubt she had about what she was doing was washed away by the look of intensity and passion deep within his eyes, as if Cath were the only girl in the entire world. They were both breathing heavily, out of breath from being so caught up in the kiss. There was no hint of a smile on Levi's face, only a desire so full he couldn't keep his lips apart from Cath's a second longer.

He attacked her lips with such intensity Cath thought she might explode. With one last moan of desire, he flipped them so quickly and with such a need for Cath that she squealed at his speed. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she just couldn't find the power within herself to stop; not even when Levi began to lift her top over her head, or when she pulled his own shirt off, needing to be closer to him. Closer. Closer.

His hands roamed over her, coming to a rest at the cup of her bra. He gently smoothed his hands over them and slid his hands underneath her. Cath arched her back, allowing him to remove her bra, the only thing preventing their top halves being completely connected. Levi threw her bra to the floor and ran his hands along her chest, gently caressing her breasts with such care it almost tickled. After a short while he placed his hands either side of her head and pressed their chests together, feeling the same need to be pressed against each other as Cath felt.

Cath's hands were wrapped around his back, fingernails digging in slightly from the overwhelming feeling of pleasure radiating between them both. Her hands trailed off his back until they found the belt of his jeans, and she undid them as best she could with her hands shaking from the electrifying pleasure she felt. Levi aided her in removing his pants and she pushed them off, so he lay almost completely naked underneath her, his tight underwear revealing to Cath his want for her, pressing hard into her thigh.

He moaned slightly as he removed his lips from hers, trailing kisses down her neck and chest, causing shivers down Cath's body. He moved down her body until he came to the waistband of her jeans, his fingers working the buttons as if they were the only thing separating him from what he truly wanted. Cath lifted her torso up to allow Levi to remove her jeans and soon they were two bodies, separated by only the thinnest layer of fabric.

While neither of them wanted to stop, Cath knew her first time could not be like this, no matter how badly she wanted it. She knew no matter how right it felt right now, she'd regret it tomorrow, I mean he wasn't even her boyfriend; she couldn't give him everything so soon.

Cath pulled away from Levi's soft lips and looked at him apologetically. He looked at her with confusion, which Cath presumed to be because he didn't know why she'd pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Cath whispered, almost ashamed of herself, though she didn't know why.

"What?" Levi asked, confusion clearly displayed on his face. "You think I'm annoyed we stopped? Of course I'm not, I will never expect anything of you. The only thing I'm confused about is why you're sorry." And he sounded completely genuine within this moment.

"Really?" asked Cath meekly.

"Of course." Levi replied softly as he moved from above her so she was lying against him in an intimate embrace, her legs draped over his body, head tucked under his, as if they fit perfectly. "Don't ever be sorry for anything like that." He whispered sleepily as they lay into each other, being taken by the powerful draw of sleep, and there they lay the rest of the night in each other's arms.


End file.
